Disney's Reject
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Goth boy, Toby Myers attends a school for Disney characters, and makes friends with some familiar Disney characters. But when Mortimer Mouse threatens to send the whole school to it's doom, the only non Disney character of the whole school must put an end to it with the help of his friends. Rated T for violence.


**A/N: I think it's time for me (Or at least an OC of me) to be enrolled in a Disney themed school where I make friends with my favorite Disney characters and encounter a threat to the whole school and put a stop to it. My character will be different from others, I mean I'm the only non-Disney person to attend this school. Welcome to 'Disney's Reject'. The title is a pun of Rob Zombie's 'The Devil's Rejects'. Enjoy!**

My P.O.V.

So here I am, lying in bed, sleeping, waiting for the alarm to go off. My name is Toby Myers, I am sixteen years old, living with my mother Judith Myers in a town everyone calls 'Disney Town' and I will be attending 'Walt Disney Academy' a school for all grades K through 12. The best part is that you don't have to wear uniforms. What I usually wear is a black long sleeve shirt that has a certain band on it, and black jeans with some black combat boots.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

My alarm went off and I slammed on it. It went off and I got up and stretched myself. Then I just got out of bed and put on the usual black pants and combat boots. I went into my closet to pick out a black long sleeved shirt for today. I picked the one that said 'Black Veil Brides' on the front with the band members standing in a giant dust cloud, then put it on, covering up my black tank top that I usually wore underneath. I then just helped myself to a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice and then put on my watch, then grabbed my phone, wallet, headphones and iPod touch and ran to my mom's car. She was driving a new black Audi.

"Ready for school?" my mom asked. I remained silent. She drove until we reached the front of the school and there were lots of people hanging out there.

"Have a good day, I'll pick you up when school ends at 1:57" I nodded and put my headphones on and put a song on and got out of the car and pulled my class schedule out of my pocket and walked to my locker. The song what was playing now was 'American Witch' by Rob Zombie'.

**Body of a monkey and the feet of a cock, dragged from her home on the killing rock, black dog dying on the weather vain, the devil's in a cat and the baby's brain.**

I noticed that everyone was staring at me and went back to doing their business like reading, playing music, talking with friends and what-not as soon as I was out of sight from them.

**The End – The End of the American, The End – The End of the American, The End – The End of the American, The End – The End of the American Witch!**

I turned my iPod off, and took my headphones off and let them hang around my neck. As soon as I found my locker. I entered the combination and placed my books in my locker. I turned behind me to notice a boy that looked about ten with black thick ebony hair, pale white skin like mine. And he wore a white button up shirt with black pants too. He was being pushed against the lockers by a slender looking mouse and then she got stuffed into another locker by the mouse.

"You made a perfect fit for your locker, Frankenstein" he walked away laughing. I scoffed and pulled out my lucky pocket knife and used the blade to pick the lock open. Once the door was open I helped the boy out of his locker and put my knife away.

"Thanks" he said with a weak smile. I just replied with a "No problem". He then reached his hand out to me.

"Victor Frankenstein" I shook his hand and said my name back.

"Toby Myers"

"Oh, I've heard of you, the exchange student"

"In the un-animated flesh" I said with a slight giggle.

"What's your first class?" he asked me. I looked at my schedule and spoke.

"Science"

"Me too, wanna walk there together?"

"Sure" I can't believe it, first day and I've already made my first friend. Victor seemed pretty down to Earth. But what I don't get is why was he being picked on? We both arrived and Victor and I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Rzykruski?" Victor said, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Yes Victor?" he turned his head to face me.

"Oh, yes. Welcome Mr. Myers. You can take your seat at Victor's table" I nodded and replied with a "Yes sir" and took my seat with Victor.

After class, came P.E. Which I also had with Victor. We both changed into out clothes and we were playing basketball. I was terrible at it, even back at my old school. The ball came rushing towards me, but I blocked it with the back of my hand and it ended up hitting the back of this bear's head.

"OOF!" he cried. I went over to him and he turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I told them not to let me play. I'm terrible at sports" He rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's alright. Toby Myers, the exchange student right?" I nodded. He held out his paw and I shook it.

"Kenai, me and my little brother Koda have some classes together with you" I then noticed a little bear cub walk up from behind him.

"Hey, Toby. I'm Koda, Kenai's brother" I keeled down and shook Koda's paw. Victor ran up to me and then turned his attention to Kenai and Koda.

"Hey guys" he said. Kenai waved a friendly way, while Koda did some sort of secret handshake/pawshake with one another.

"You gonna sit with us?" Victor asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and replied saying "Yes". We got back to class.

**A/N: Well, there ya have it, me as a Disney School student, and official best friend to Victor Frankenstein and the brother bears Kenai and Koda, there will be some more friends, you'll meet 'em either in class or at the lunch table. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
